Conventionally, as to substituted isoxazoline compounds, it is known that 4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)benzamide compounds show pesticidal activity, particularly insecticidal and acaricidal activity (see, Patent Document 1). However, there is no disclosure on substituted 4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)benzyl amine compounds according to the present invention.
In addition, it is known that 3-(5-substituted carbamoylmethyl-5-substituted alkyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)benzyl amine derivatives have platelet glycoprotein IIb/IIIa fibrinogen receptor complex competitive activity or factor Xa inhibition activity or the like, and can be used as a thrombolysis agent or a therapeutic agent of thrombo-embolic disorder (see, for example Patent Documents 2 and 3). Further, it is known that other specific substituted isoxazoline compound can be used as a production intermediate of HIV protease inhibitors or as a production intermediate of insecticides (see, for example Patent Documents 4 and 5). However, there is no disclosure on substituted 4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)benzyl amine compounds according to the present invention, and further the usefulness thereof as a pesticide is not known at all.
On the other hand, as to substituted benzaldoxime compounds, 4-alkoxy substituted benzaldoxime derivatives (see, Patent Document 6) and 4-hydroxyiminomethyl-N,N-dimethyl benzamide (see, Non-patent Document 1) and the like are known. However, 4-(substituted aminoalkyl) substituted benzaldoxime derivatives that can be used as a production intermediate of the pesticides according to the present invention are not described in any documents and thus novel compounds.    Patent Document 1: WO 2005/085216 Pamphlet    Patent Document 2: WO 97/023212 Pamphlet    Patent Document 3: WO 97/048395 Pamphlet    Patent Document 4: WO 99/014210 Pamphlet    Patent Document 5: WO 2004/018410 Pamphlet    Patent Document 6: WO 95/024398 Pamphlet    Non-patent Document 1: J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 1, 1979, p. 643